A Simple Request
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: It was hard to believe that a question so simple could cause so much inner turmoil.


_**A/N: It's been a long time since I've used this site for publishing anything, but I'm definitely not dead. I relapsed into my Metal Fight Beyblade phase a few months ago and, I'm absolutely hooked. I've had this idea in my head for a few days now, I finally got this down on paper. Light criticism is welcome, and please point out any grammatical errors. I personally think the ending is kinda lackluster and I could have done better, but weh. This is meant for the sole purpose of causing rotting teeth.**_

 _ **Dynamis, Tithi, Metal Fight Beyblade**_ __ __ _ **Takafumi Adachi**_

A small pair of cloth-covered feet pitter-pattered through the long, vast hallways underneath Mist Mountain. Even though Tithi had only been at Mist Mountain for six months after the Nemesis Crisis, he knew the intricate paths like the back of his hand. Of course, his knowledge and skill paled in comparison to that of Dynamis'. But, comparing them would be unfair, as Dynamis had lived on Mist Mountain all of his life.

The Venus Blader rounded the last corner and tip-toed through the open, stone doorway into the room where Dyanmis slept. While the guardian of the temple enjoyed sitting in the temple at night under the stars, he did not sleep under the canopy of the galaxies. Rather, he did so on a simple cot in his bedroom. It should also be noted that the two bladers slept in separate rooms. This was because Tithi had so much energy, that it could take some time to burn off before he finally fell asleep. To put it simply, Dynamis needed his energy to take care of Tithi.

As quietly as he could, the legendary blader scampered up to his sleeping friend. Even though Dynamis was on his side facing away from him, Tithi could detect the steady rise and fall of his chest. The Jupiter Blader's lavender hair was spilled messily over his backside. Tithi's entrance hadn't disturbed his slumber and, he continued to sleep quite peacefully.

Gathering up his courage, the young boy finally piped up, "Dynamis?"

The other legendary blader shifted, but failed to awaken.

Growing persistent, Tithi leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Dynamis?"

The temple guardian stiffened as he slipped back into consciousnesses, stretching as he did so. He propped himself up on his arm and proceeded to let out an exhausted yawn. He turned his head to face the purplish-pink-haired boy. Though it was quite dark in the room, Dynamis' eyes had learned to see in the dark quite well during his life. And, as a result, he was able to make make out the form of the Venus Blader in front of him.

"Tithi? Do you need something?"

It wasn't that uncommon for Tithi to wake Dyanmis up. Most of the time, it was because he needed a drink of water from the spring and he didn't want to walk to it alone, or something along those lines. However, as his eyes gradually adjusted, the lavender-haired adolescent noticed the distress on Tithi's features. Given that it was out of character for Tithi to act this way, Dynamis sat up in bed.

"Tithi? Is something wrong?"

The young boy didn't respond, shyly darting his eyes away Dynamis' gaze. The elder blader grew increasingly concerned. While it was normal for Tithi to be shy at times, he was never reluctant to speak.

"I-I had a bad dream...C-can I speak with you?"

It was a simple request, but it left Dyanamis stunned. Tithi had never had nightmare as far as he knew, let alone asked him for comfort because of one. But, the puppy-dog look on the Venus Blader's face melted any resistance that he could have had.

"I don't see why not." The elder of the two legendary bladers scooted to over to make room for the younger. Tithi nearly bounded onto the bed, burrowing under the blanket and cuddling up to the other person occupying it.

"Thank you!" The young boy's mood changed from a nervous one to a happy one. A bright smile from his face before he closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Dynamis. The cat was hardly meant for two people but, Tithi was so small that he hardly made a difference. The foreign contact of another body made the temple guardian stiffen, but he soon relaxed, gently petting Tithi's head.

Now, it wasn't that the touch was foreign because he had never experienced it before, but rather, he hadn't experienced it for so long. Fond memories when he cuddled with his parents under the stars came flooding back to him. He could remember kisses from his mother and hugs from his father. Dynamis could feel a long-forgotten warmth filling his heart as he glanced at the boy next to him, who was already fast asleep.

The Jupiter Blade found it odd that Tithi found comfort in him like a child did to their parent. His brows furrowed as he recalled something that happened a few days ago.

While practicing, a small stone became lodged in the layers of the fusion wheel of Tithi's Quetzalcoatl. While the younger blader was unable to free the pebble, te elder was able to dislodge the stone without any damage to the Beyblade. Of course, with Dynamis teaching Tithi to be well-mannered, the purplish-pink haired boy thanked him.

But he didn't call him Dynamis.

He called him _**dad**_.

After a long and awkward pause, Tithi corrected himself before he scampered of to continue blading.

Dynamis shifted uncomfortably on the cot. For as much as he wanted to convinced himself that it was just a slip of the tongue, it still bothered him. The idea that Tithi looked up to him as a father figure almost frightened the temple guardian. He felt hardly qualified to be a parent, after all, he was hardly the age of anyone who should be a parent.

Though, he hadn't failed at taking care of Tithi. The older of two bladers was quite responsible for his age. Dynamis had made sure that Tithi wasn't snatched up by a leopard or bitten by a venomous snake. Whenever Tithi fell and got a cut or a scrape, Dyanmis made sure to properly treat and clean the wound. He made sure Tithi was well-fed and always had clean water to drink.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had become like a father to Tithi, whether he intended it or not. After glancing one more at the boy sleeping next to him with a happy expression on his face, Dynamis couldn't help but smile himself. He wrapped an arm around Tithi, finally settling down and closing his eyes to sleep.

Maybe, he didn't have to be frightened about the future after all.


End file.
